


best man for the job

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 in 10, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the websites say the key a good best man speech is to tell a story. Scott knows just the one to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best man for the job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for astolat's Ten in Ten challenge. I had in a file of prompt/fic ideas "Scott's best man speech" -- this was the result.

Scott stands up, his chair scraping against the floor. The noise is as effective as a knife against a wine glass and the room falls silent. 

“I’ve been told if I tell the whole story, I’ll be risking my own life,” he pauses and looks over at Stiles and Derek who are wearing almost-matching warning looks (not in their faces, it’s all in their eyes) that remind him of that day, of looking through the Jeep’s window at Derek’s pale, pained face and Stiles’s scared and annoyed scowl and, _wow_ , he wouldn’t have guessed it would’ve led them to this. “But what kind of best man would I be without something from the heart, something kind of embarrassing, and, maybe most important of all, something about how it all began.”

Stiles breaks first with a grin and the small laugh. Scott sees his fingers lace tighter with Derek’s on the table, and with his other hand, Stiles casually cups the back of Derek’s neck. Derek’s eyes close for just a second and he leans back into Stiles’s touch. Scott takes that as his cue to go on.

“Some first dates end badly at high school parties, or with lost wallets and misunderstandings. Some couples are perfect and fairy tale, but we all hate those perfect people and this is _not_ about perfect people—” he pauses for the laughter that makes it around the room before continuing. “Some first dates only end up being dates after the fact. And might have included the unexpected return of complicated exes, some minor breaking and entering, a bullet wound, an emergency room, and the promise to perform amateur amputation if need be. It’s a good thing someone,” Scott raises his eyebrows and points at himself, “was there to save the day _and_ the date, since that was Derek’s left arm that was facing the bone saw.”

As he raises his glass, Scott smiles at his friends. “After that, there really wasn’t any other way for this to turn out than for the two of you to one day get married, right? To you guys.”

The assembled guests raise their glasses in a toast, and cheer when Derek turns and kisses Stiles nearly off his chair.


End file.
